1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Current flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, OLED display devices, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the OLED display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.